


Think Twice, Speak Once

by lifeofgesture



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, F/F, Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofgesture/pseuds/lifeofgesture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Holmes is taken by the Summer Queen, Watson walks into a world fantastic and twisted to get her friend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Twice, Speak Once

Watson was examining one of the photos of Carolyn Sienna when she smelled the scent of flowers. She couldn’t put her finger on what kind despite the training Holmes had her do blindfolded. It was overwhelming how it felt like it was seeping through her skin and into her head, giving her a headache at once. Sherlock was at the far back of the penthouse with Detective Bell, explaining the complicated specifics of the murder to him.

She turned her head towards the open front door, feeling like she was in molasses, and saw Her. An extraordinarily tall dark skinned woman who was wearing a simple beautiful yellow sundress and sun hat despite the fact it was fall in New York, being escorted by two of New York’s finest. The woman was staring at Sherlock thoughtfully, perfect fingers cupping her perfect jaw.

“Officer Harrison, what are you doing? Civilians are not supposed to be past the police—,” Watson choked out through the fog. Harrison jerked slightly, eyes focusing, but the woman gently touched his shoulder and he relaxed.

“I am supposed to be here.” She said, staring at Watson.

Watson felt like she was suddenly plunged fifty meters deep in the ocean without a warning and her fist curled around her baton as she shook in the stench of flowers.

Watson lifted her chin, face sallow. “No.” 

The woman blinked. Then she grinned grandly, like summer’s brightest day.

“I was just leaving,” They nodded numbly and stood like trees as she left. Watson swallowed a deep breath just as Sherlock pranced over.

“Watson, the killer used a Indonesian plant called Rosary Pea, it’s quite lethal just by pricking but they chose to leave it under her tongue as if leaving a statement of some sort.”

Watson nodded absently as she went fishing for her water bottle. Sherlock frowned slightly at her lack of attention.

“Anything the matter?”

“Yeah I just suddenly have this massive headache.” She muttered, sweeping her hair back with her hand.

“Call it an early day then? We’re not needed until the tests come back.” Sherlock said, hooking his arm into hers. She drank a huge gulp as she walked off with him.


End file.
